Like A Father
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: J.K Rowling once said, Hermione's parents were supposed to be divorced...if they were....how would it be different for Hermione's relationship with the Weasleys? Obviously she'd long for her mother or father, so she'd be closer to Molly or Arthur.


a\n: J.K Rowling once said, Hermione's parents were supposed to be divorced...of they were....how would it be different for Hermione's relationship with the Weasleys? Obviously she'd long for her mother or father, so she'd be closer to Molly or Arthur.

"Arthur...Hermione's been acting really strange....have you heard anything?" Molly asked as she put on her robe so she could get up and start the day.

"I don't know, molly.....Ron said something about her parents having problems...her Dad moved out I think...lives with her Mum now." molly looked at her husband.

"This has got to be hard on her...i know she probably misses her Dad. She's been pretty close to Remus these past days...Sirius talked to her too...maybe you could throw out the after that your here for her too?"

"Of course molly, but when I get home." He replied, kissing his wife and running out the door.....why had he been late everyday this week!?

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Hermione?" could you come here for a second?" Molly asked quietly as Hermione walked away form where she had been talking to Bill, Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley?" she replied, taking the seat Molly had gestured and smiling at her.

"Are you OK, Hermione? You've seemed a little...distracted."

"Yeah..yeah I'm fine."

"I heard.....about your parents...I'm sorry Hermione." Hermione nodded, she looked as if she was going to cry.

"Its fine, Mrs. Weasley..it really is..thank you though." she stood, as did molly and she smiled.

"You know..if you need to talk....Arthur's a really good listener." Hermione nodded.....

"Yeah.....thank you."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Term was going quite well.....up until December. Hermione had gone to bed for the night, like Harry and Ron.....but in the morning she awoke to them not waiting for her. She furrowed her eyebrows and walked to class, when Minerva pulled her aside.

"Ms. Granger, I'm sending you to Grimmauld Place for your winter break. Ron and Harry are already there......Ron's father was attacked ;last night." Hermione nodded, though she was in something of a daze. Mr. Weasley? no...how could something lie that happen? She thought the order was well prepared.

"OK...." Hermione replied quietly as she followed Minerva over to the port key.

"Alright, Hermione...you be good...I'll see you soon...Sirius will be expecting you."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sirius smiled.

"Hello Hermione." he said quietly as he hugged her and she nodded.

"How is everybody? How's Mr. Weasley?"

"Ah...he's alright....it was Voldemort's snake..at the ministry...they weren't sure at first but there thinking he'll make a good recovery...you all are going to go see him later." Hermione nodded and Sirius smiled.

"Hermione, I know you must've been scared....but don't think you have no right to be...Arthur was likes a brother to me at Hogwarts.....no secret he's like a father to many others now." Hermione smiled as did Molly as she walked into the kitchen.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"How do you feel?" Molly asked as the kids gathered around Arthur's bed.

"I'm OK, Molly...stop worrying." Molly smiled and all of the kids talked for a little while before they were asked to leave so the adults could talk. Molly smiled hen the conversation was over and whispered something in Arthur's ear. He nodded and everyone left except for Molly. When everyone was out, she called Hermione back in and walked out herself. Arthur smiled at her and Hermione ventured closer to the bed. Arthur took her hand and sighed.

"Someone's keeping an awful lot of emotion bottled up...that's not good, Hermione." she turned away.

'I know." she replied quietly and he sighed.

"You shouldn't feel guilty if you were scared too......your like one of my own, you can feel the same way they do."

'Thanks." she replied through tears. She turned to face him and he smiled.

"I know you have it hard right now."

"Its nothing." she replied o the irony of the situation.

"Its something to you...so it isn't just nothing....Hermione...i know its hard when parents don't work out their problems....i know its lot on the kids too......and I'm so sorry for that.....that you have to go through hat but....you'll always have the Burrow. Will you do me a favor though? At least tell me you won't get so worried its not your place? Your part of this family too..it is your place to worry...you have every right to be upset about this also...just like Harry does......your both special to me too..."

"thank you." Hermione through her tears. Arthur smiled, and he replied quietly, trying to get her to open up, "why?" she looked over at him and took in a deep breath.

"I'm just glad nothing happened to you."

"why?" he asked again, smiling and moving a strand of hair that was in her face.

"I already lost my Dad I didn't want to lose you too...your like a father to me."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sirius and Remus ended up not lasting the war.....and Hermione's' parents didn't end up lasting either. She visited her Dad on weekends but she was at the burrow more than she saw him...and Arthur still remained like a father to her.


End file.
